


雪山

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 风暴开始过境，席卷着皑皑雪山上的所有颗粒，冰晶卷入其中疯狂地打着旋。他们望着彼此，拥吻到一起，天在身后被一分为二，缓慢又迅速，像被拉长的慢镜头。
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L
Kudos: 2





	雪山

* * *

风呼啸地在耳边刮着，不知停歇，L 感到自己几乎喘不过气来了。他拉了一把身旁的 Beyond，对方血红的眼睛已经眯成了一条缝。

周围尽是白茫茫的一片，每次踏步都很吃力，迈出一步，脚要先费力从没到小腿肚的大雪中抬起，然后重重落下，又陷进去，接着是另一只脚，吃力抬起，再重重落下，就这样一步一步往前赶。天气冷到呼吸哈出的气似乎都会在下一秒冻成冰渣落到脚下。

没有休息的地方，在这座雪山上，四周除了雪以外什么都没有，风有时会从山上往下吹，带起的坚硬雪粒儿还会把脸打个生疼。他知道一旦停下，等待他们的将只有死亡，所以不能停，不能休息不能放弃不能不再前行——他们必须要到山顶上去。

到山顶上去——去——去做什么来着？L 皱起眉头思索。他，他们，是要到山顶上做什么来着？他想问问 Beyond，但 Beyond 又为什么会在这里？L 觉得自己很久没见过他了，自从……

但其实他们一直在一起不是么？这么说他可以问问他，虽然这问题蠢到会被嘲笑。不过在现在这个呼吸都费力的情况下 B 还能笑得出来么？L 怀疑这一点。

“B——”迎面一大口风灌进了 L 嘴里，还夹着冰雹一样的雪，于是他决定还是闭嘴把这个问题留到后面，毕竟到了山顶他自然会知道的。如果他们能成功到达的话。

“怎么了？” Beyond 伸手遮在自己面前说。真是奇怪，他的声音明明不大，还卷在呼啸着的狂风里，L 却听得一清二楚。

见 L 说不出话，Beyond 便稍稍快了两步，为他挡在前面。

_ 不，不不不不不……不要......不要！ _

不知为何，L 心里突地揪得很紧，心脏跳到了嗓子眼，就像 B 如此是什么高危举动似的，就像下一秒他会滚下去摔死。不......他不想问了......不要！L 死死抓住 B 的手，十指相扣，赶忙摇了摇头。Beyond 也没再说什么，只是默默无言地用力回握。

L 紧步跟上，然后固执地挡到他身前。

“我走前面。” 他口齿不清地说，但还是不放心，恐惧如一片乌云掩住了他心头的太阳。于是 L 停下脚步，从裤兜里抽出不知何时放入的缰绳，一端系在自己腰上，一端转过身为 Beyond 也系好，这才觉得好过一点。

他们早该这么做的，L 责怪自己的粗心大意。这样才对，这样才不会走散，一方出危险另一方也好察觉。不行的话，死在一起听起来也不算太坏，L 想，当然，这是最坏也是最好的打算，但他不会要 B 有事的，他自己也不会，他们都得好好地，活着，攀到这座该死的雪山山顶，完成目标。然后管它是什么，到时候一切一定都会有个解答。

L 双手捧起 Beyond 的脸颊，那里被冻得通红，血丝如破裂的水晶内纹藏在皮肤之下。他来回摩擦着大拇指为他取暖，Beyond 冲他眨了眨眼。风从山顶往下呼呼吹着，后背在受到猛烈的攻击，L 都有些站不稳了，于是他便顺势往前一倾，抱住眼前这个面对暴雪似乎也无所畏惧的人，亲吻 B 裂着口子的嘴唇。它们已经不再柔软，也毫不湿润，他自己的也一样，都被冻得发僵，接吻只是彼此贴在一起而已，但 L 能感到 B 在努力回应他。真不容易。L 莫名这样想，却又觉着理所当然。他放开 B 的脸，转而将手环到身后抱住他。Beyond 把自己刚被搓热一点的脸颊贴到了 L 还冰着的脸上。

“我没事。” Beyond 说。

他离 L 的耳朵很近，哈着气，便为那里带去一丝热度，接着一个僵硬的轮廓覆上——是 B 的手。他正紧紧罩着 L 的两只耳朵为他取暖，掌心贴在耳廓。两人紧紧拥抱在一起，在这片冰天雪地的鬼天气里彼此慰藉，L 想能这样似乎也挺不错的。

“我们走吧。”他对 B 说，看着他的眼睛，冰晶挂满了他平整的眉头和弯曲的睫毛。

距离山顶还有好一段路，L 已经记不清他们到底跋涉了多久。他转过身走在 Beyond 前面，咬着牙硬是逼迫自己再次迈开了脚步。其实他有点想一屁股坐在这雪地里了，放眼所及除了雪就是雪，到处都闪着耀眼的白，光的反射使他眼晕。

他们没再说话，只是一步步向着终点前进着，L 一不安便会扯扯缰绳，得到后面的回扯他才能放下心来。这种浪费体力的事他也知道最好少做，但对于 Beyond 解开绳子就那么消失掉的恐惧让 L 不得不经常去确认。他实在不是老实听他话的性子，他就爱和他作对，大概也只有这种极端环境才能让他和他好好的。

风似乎吹了好几个小时才停，又似乎只吹了一会儿。他们站在半山腰，天空晴朗朗的，澄净得如同刚从海里洗刷过，现在刚拿出来晒出来一般，染遍湛蓝。L 呼了口气，Beyond 走到他身边。他看着他红红的眼睛，像看着背后一望无尽的雪地上的两滴血。

“风终于停了，” L 说，他有点累。Beyond 拉着他到一块嶙石后坐下来休息。

“就快到了，”他指了指头顶，“看。”

是真的，L 顺着他手指的方向望了过去，原本云雾缭绕的山顶已经能望见尖顶，好似老早就在那儿等着一样，他刚刚一定是太专注于赶路才没看见。

“你之前要和我说什么？” Beyond 问道。

真的要问么，会不会太蠢了点儿，什么都不知道就来这里送命？倒也不是什么都不知道，B 这不是还在么。

“没什么，就想问你要不要休息片刻。” L 迟疑了一下说。

他到底还是没能问出来，这问题莫名叫他比对暴风雪来得抗拒得多。就像潜意识里自己知道是怎么回事儿，但一旦往深去想，却又仿佛总隔着一层膜地想不透。线索如风筝线牵在手心，他却没办法收回来，只要稍一施力，那根绷着的细线就会把他的手掌勒出一道血痕，警告他莫要轻举妄动。

“不用担心，L。” Beyond 另一只手也抱住他，“我不会走的，这种时候不会。”

“嗯......” L 点点头，他靠在 B 的肩膀上，似乎暖和了许多，四肢也没那么麻了。

“闭眼睛。” Beyond 又说。

L 照做，感到一只手蒙住了他的双眼。得到冰敷的同时，透着亮光的黑暗也入夜一般黯淡下来。干涩的眼睛得到休息，他似乎又要睡了过去。

这可不行，L 想，不能睡。

“我看你就好了。”他握住 B 的手拿到口边哈气，“瞧你自己，现在连眼白都快变成红的了，还叫我闭上。”

“你真得了雪盲症的话，我这里可没有药给你敷。” Beyond 又重新蒙住他的眼睛，“或者你就当是给我暖手。”

他如此说，L 便也不再拒绝，只是摸索着也遮住 B 的眼睛。

“不用担心我，我没事。”对方再次说。L 便担心得更厉害了。

应该说点什么，L 想。他想和 Beyond 聊聊天，说说以前的事，他们一起经历过的事，太多了，随便挑出哪件都能聊上半天。但他又怕 Beyond 生气。虽然他还一直没表露出这种迹象，但他最清楚这并不就是说他不会生气了。L 觉得自己还是别冒险的好，他在挑起 Birthday 先生的疯点这方面似乎总有着常人所不能企及的能耐。就算是同样的话，别人说没事，换 L 说可能就会引发一场世界级大战。他喜欢简单把这归为 B 在乎他看法的缘故，虽然他其实知道这是因为 B 恨他，恨 B 要成为 L，恨 L 就是 L，恨华米家，恨一切。

当然，他们也不总是生气，他们小时候有过很多这样温情的时候。L 最喜欢 B 和他一起办案敲电脑时。他们可以一边吃掉几盘甜点一边解决几个棘手的要案，再意犹未尽地舔掉对方脸上的奶油和蛋糕屑。他们有时甚至会在最后故意多蹭到嘴边一点留给对方，只为甜蜜地抵着额头互相嘲笑。那是 L 记忆里最美好的一段时光。

还有一起偷溜出去到外面。在他们八九岁迷恋游乐园的那一阵子，两人常常去小飞象和碰碰车那里排队，还有旋转木马。轮到他们跨进涂成彩色糖浆的蛋糕杯里时，Beyond 总是致力于坐在 L 的后面一个方便撞他。当然，他也没少被 L 撞，他们还会合起伙来专门针对一些毫无原因但就是被 B 看不顺眼的家伙，左右夹击，搞得人家手忙脚乱。旋转木马是 L 喜欢的，这大概是一个移情，因为他收到的第一份礼物就是一个自制的旋转木马音乐盒。Beyond 对此没多大兴趣，不过每次倒也都陪着。他总是坚持和 L 同骑一个座椅，并在和工作人员据理力争无用后假装顺从地骑上另外一个，然后在音乐响起后又灵巧地跳到 L 那边，坐在他身后两人一起哈哈大笑。可惜这项独特的活动在 Beyond 一个寸劲儿直接压瘫了一个用他自己的话来说“绝对是质量不过关”的转马后，以赔了游乐园一大笔损失费外加平息当地各家小报而告终。后来没多久他们又喜欢上坐在第一排玩过山车，在风吹刮耳膜时享受肾上腺素飙升，呼啸着大喊过瘾。十五乘棋盘上不动声色的较量让两个少年过早地体会到了颅内颅内高潮的快感，在 B 快要赢了时反杀成了 L 新的最爱，，L 略高一筹的胜率也让 B 更热衷于向他挑衅。再之后他们又爱上了很多别的。

只是 Beyond 终究是 Backup，Lawliet 也到底还是 L。

“好点了么？” Beyond 低声问他。

L 点了点头。他们一起移开手掌睁开眼睛，又被光照得一起眯眼，等适应了光线便看着对方的呆样子吃吃发笑。

“你看起来像只刚孵出来的雏鸟。” Beyond 笑他，“缩着脖子眯着眼，还对所处的世界一无所知。”

“那你呢，毛还没长齐就开始红着眼睛咬人了？”被形容为雏鸟的男人被逗乐地打趣，“你像什么，小白耗子？”

“不，我是更像一只刚孵出来的雏鸟。” Beyond 平静地说 。

L 的心立刻又被揪了起来。

“走吧。”他站起来，弯腰递出一只手，“我没事。”

_骗子！说谎！他在说谎，他一定有事！_ L 握着那只手往下一扯，又把 B 拉回到雪地上。他按着他的后脖颈不让他动，把人搂入怀里不肯撒手，仿佛只有这样切实的身体接触才能让他感受到他确实在，才能放下心来。

B 轻轻地抚摸着他的后背，任凭 L 紧紧抱着，也不挣扎。他半跪在雪地里，头被箍在胸膛上，L 咚咚咚的心跳敲打着他的半边脸。“别怕，”他说。“不用担心，Lawliet，我没事。”

“你......叫我什么？”

Beyond 吻了他。

“Lawliet…”

他贴近他再次小声喊了他一遍。那声音似是通了电，钻进 L 的耳朵，顺着脊髓一直窜到脚心，唤出昔日的欢愉，简直叫他分不清自己是陷入了记忆深处还是仍旧身处现实。L 张了张口，又被嗓子里一种莫名的力量给制止。这声音那么熟悉，语调上扬像飘起的鸽羽，最后的音节被念得很短，带着点只有他知道他真实名字的得意劲儿。L 从来都没想明白过 B 是怎么知道他的名字的，但这并不妨碍这个独有的昵称成为两个孩子偷享的秘密。每当他们有机会独处，每当他们分享一个秘密或一块糕点，每当 L 心情不好或 B 心情很好时，当春风吻过他们的脸颊，当夏夜的群星在头顶闪耀，当秋雨的琴音滴答着敲响，冬日的雪花落满卧室的窗沿，他总要这么叫他。直至那天以后，他再也不叫他 。

_ 所以怎么可能呢？在那以后，在那件事发生以后，Beyond 怎么可能再用这个词？ _

_然而又怎么不可能呢，他现在乖乖在他身边不就是最好的反驳？_

怎么可能，怎么不可能？L 反复问自己，向来清醒的脑子现在却一片空白，答案化作灵活的金鱼在池子里跃来闪去，他却怎么也抓不住它。

不管怎么说，他们又上路了。

充满困惑的男人望向山顶，觉得那个尖儿离他们似乎近了些，他已经隐约能看见那里的样貌了，但又看得不是很清。只是他们刚才离得有这般近么，还是他连视力也不好使了？

止风后两人并排走了起来，L 也卸了绳子，这东西远没有 B 的手掌来得安心，无聊了他们还能摆弄彼此冻僵的手指玩。

多久没这样好好地散过一次步了呢？Code L 的名声响起来以后，他们就越来越少有机会静下心来面对彼此，于是距离越来越远，冷战越来越多。他看着 B 把自己剥离成 Backup，他自己也从 Lawliet 变成了 Code L。能解决么，他能解决么，L 需要继承人，B 从来是最合适的那个，这不是所有人一直都心知肚明的吗？

“A 死了。” Watari 沉痛地宣布这一噩耗时 L 看向 Beyond。少年毫无惊讶之色，一副早就料到的样子。

“你满意了么？”他红着眼眶，怨恨地揪起他的领子，“下一个就是我......下一个就是我！你满意了么，L？告诉我！你满意了么！”

“B...”

“......”

“B.”

“我在听。”

“......”

L 从回忆里清醒，又说不出话来。他暗道自己不知足，现在很好不就够了？这就够了。他握着他的手又紧了紧，得到一个用力的回捏，L 更用力地握了回去，B 又更更使劲地攥了他一下。

啊，真疼！他当他是可塑橡皮泥了吗？L 使大力气地回捏报复了一把。

“嘿，疼了。” Beyond 跟受了多大委屈似的把手举到 L 眼前告状。

手还握着，举起时便只有手背朝上。他多久没和他这样过了？五年，十年，还是十五年？他真的还会这样么？L 见着那表情缓慢抬头，想问一个问题，但到底说不出口，于是托起他们握着的手，举到嘴边吧唧了一口。

“没关系，我可以治疗，” 他说道，咽回疑问。

Beyond 一脸嫌弃地甩开手往衣服上擦了擦。

“不能擦。” L 拉起他的手背又认真地亲了一下，握住马上揣进自己兜里，“不然会失效。”

“你口臭。” B 不为所动地在 L 的衣兜里再次上下摩擦手背。

“胡扯，你有证据么？” L 反驳，拉着 B 的手在同一个地方又抹了两下。

“你干嘛？” B 问。

“蹭回来！” L 说。“而且我有证据。” 他如此宣称，同时贴近 Beyond 的鼻孔哈——哈——的呼气要他闻。

“就是臭的，” Beyond 笑骂着捂住他的嘴，被熏到一样夸张地把头扭得老远。

L 舔了舔他汗津津的手心，但转瞬就被扑倒在地。他的全身都陷在雪地里，右腿曲起膝盖朝上，松软的瑞白扫进头发，却一点不觉着冷。B 趴在他身上，笑得一脸促狭。他的手从 L 兜里掏了出来，胳膊肘架在两侧，把 L 的嘴巴捂得严严实实，眼睛里闪着亮晶晶的光看着他，像一只动作矫捷的雪豹。

真近。好像好久好久都没这么近地看过 B 了。四周雪地反射出耀眼的白，日光直直射下来，L 眯起眼仔细地瞧着他的脸，不觉笑起来——这可真像又回到了小时候，像他们才刚认识，对对方充满好奇时。

顺着这种感觉，L 几乎觉得自己连身体也回到幼时了。他情不自禁地抬手，揪起 Beyond 的腮帮子往两边扯成一个饼，刚遇上新物种一样去摸他的耳朵，好奇地一上一下来回拨弄。Beyond 躲避着从一旁捧起一摞雪，毫不浪费地结实扣到 L 脸上，又落进衣领里。L 被冰得打了个冷战，呛着一翻身，两人的位置便调了个。

“你想冻死我！”他笑着指责他。一甩头，几片雪花抖到了 Beyond 脸上。

钻进鼻孔的冰凉让 B 打了个喷嚏。他抽抽鼻子，在资源充沛的地上抓起一把雪，二话不说，又扬到了 L 脸上。

他还真是和小时候一样对他瑕疵必报。

“你停不下来了是不是？” L 确实被气到般说，也无聊地较起真来，从 B 的脑袋右侧捧起一大把雪往他脸上一撒，接着又一捧，再一捧，大有要把人埋起来的架势。

“别，” B 看起来有些受不了地说。“停下！”

L 看见他举起胳膊想推开他，上身弓起，腿似乎也抬了起来，便偏了偏身子去躲。然而这一躲却瞬间变得毫无必要—— B 的胳膊骤然落了下去，笑容僵硬在才刚刚抬起头的脸上，抵着 L 尾骨的大腿力道一松......

_他死了... 他死了......_

_他死了！_

_为什么！怎么回事？刚才不是还好好的么？怎么回事，又是这么不对劲，到底是怎么回事！_

“B！Beyond！”

L 提高声音喊他的名字，停下手里的动作，慌乱而无能为力地去检查失去生气的身体，但于事无补。雪地上躺着的人已经身体僵硬，面色发青，缓缓闭上的眼睛也失去了往日神采，任凭他摇晃也不肯再做出一个富有活人生气的动作。

“回答我——回答我——”

站在世界顶端的侦探眼几近愤怒地着看着这一路来他最担心的事发生，不甘地将拳头砸在地上。他已经很小心了不是么？他已经那么小心了，为什么还要再目睹这个！

“回来，B！回来！”

_Stay with me..._

“不！”

_Somebody help!_

“不——”

_Please, somebody help!_

“B！”

一个拳头再次狠狠砸入雪地里。L 低着嗓音嘶吼，就像这山下流淌着的是卡戎掌管的冥河，如此便能将不慎坠入的灵魂从中唤出。

“回答我，求你，回答我！”

他俯下身子贴近他，奢侈地捧着 B 的头，把他抱进怀里，像抱着竹篮，去舀一汪冥河水。

回答他的是正中脑后的一个雪团。

怀里一动，Beyond 再次睁开了眼睛，对上 L 不敢置信的目光。

“我说过我没事。” 他看着 L 认真经历一遍大起大落，几乎笑岔了气。

“......”

_老天。_

_老天，这个混蛋！_

L 真想给 B 结实来上一拳，再把这人按进这冰天雪地里埋上真的冻死。

而与所想恰恰相反，他抱紧他，“别再这样” 是他能说出来的唯一一句话。

“好了，该走了。” Beyond 安慰地象征性拍拍他，语气重新回归平静，仿佛刚才的一切不过是一场成为过去时的玩笑。

L 从他身上爬起，拍落一身雪花。

风又开始刮了，但山顶已经近在咫尺，目测只有不到半小时的路途。马上就能得到彻底休息的想法给已经双腿发麻的 L 重新注入希望，尽管不知山顶上有什么，也不知为何要到山顶上去，但这在长途跋涉中已经成为了他非完成不可的一个执念。

身为侦探，L 接触过很多执念。有执念的嫌犯不是最难抓捕的一类。他们犯案遵从规律，有迹可循，自己会克制不住地撒下面包屑，却妄想能在最后逃脱一劫。只要能了解他们的执念，掌握作案规律和动机，那接下来筛选范围，守株待兔即可。

一个人的执念越深，他犯下的案子往往也越可怕。可怕不在于已经死了多少人，或造成了多少损失，可怕在于还将会有多少人可能为此而受到牵连。可怕更在于这个犯人的目的与智慧，他所求的是什么，他为所求所能达到何种程度。虽然从这个层面上的某种角度来看，L 自己也是一个很可怕的人，而这个世界只能庆幸他这样的人最终还是站在法律一端。L 是为了解决案子什么都可以做，但他仍有着底线，有着自己的规矩与原则，他从不会让自己从可怕沦落成可怜。

至于 Beyond，这个人则是一个特殊。虽然十分清楚他的执念为何，但了解他的执念并没有让 B 变得易于追捕。因为离开就是他的执念之一，不被 L 找到更是他的最重要目标，而显然，这个男人在此项目上可以说是能力非凡。

所以他原本是该......

“到了，” B 停下来说。

L 定睛望去。他眼睛酸痛，但能看清坡路终成平缓，前方已不再是向上攀岩，雪地呈现出一块并不宽裕的平地，四周是往下的陡峭，还有个快两人多高的人造山洞。

红眼睛的男人站在身边沉默地看着他，仿佛在等待 L 的下一个决定。几乎没有迟疑，L 向那冰天雪地中的白色山洞走去。

山洞穹顶呈弧形，面朝远处高空群山，空旷明亮。他们简单地参观了一下里面，面积不大，但并无一物。和外面的大雪覆盖不同，洞顶并没有什么积雪，洞壁也只是普通的石块，一些地方挂着透明的结冰。里面空气算不上温暖，但没有风，也无凉气，十分干燥。

L 在这里歇下来，B 仍站在他身边。他向外踏出一步，B 拉住了他。

“风暴要来了。” 他解释说。

这话一点没错。远处的万里晴空俨然开始被乌云遮盖，飓风以超出常理的速度聚集，苍穹仿佛正垂直而下。

所有云彩全部散去，如百兽知晓山王要来，未来得及逃的便被卷入其中，成为那飓风的一部分。雪山海拔很高，但也看不见它边缘底部，只见其气吞山河的慨势。云层层层叠叠，从天顶发散开来，磅礴厚重，飞速逼进。

L 站在洞口，目不转睛地盯着这一幕。

风暴开始过境，席卷着皑皑雪山上的所有颗粒，冰晶卷入其中疯狂地打着旋。他们望着彼此，拥吻到一起，天在身后被一分为二，缓慢又迅速，像被拉长的慢镜头。

世界就此消失，唯风声飒飒。

风声也淡出耳畔，唯眼前人真实。

“对不起。”

L 突然说，可又觉得那么自然。就像时机已到，他恍然就解开了这一路的疑惑，明白了到山顶上去的目的。

“我接受。” 男人认真地看着他的眼睛，话语传到耳边，轻如周身飞雪。

大案终破，一切圆满，酸意却涌向了 L 的喉咙。

Beyond 重新抱住他，头完美地枕进他的颈窝里，刚好得让 L 怀疑自己的骨肉是不是就是照着这个人的脸型长的。

“我原谅你了，Lawliet。” 他对他耳语。语气释然，轻柔得简直快不像 B 了。

这个人又开始反常，但 L 这次很快就明白了缘由——伴随着 B 的接受的是什么——他早有所料地看着 B 在拥抱里无声无息地消失，再次没来得及告别。

洞里保持着原样，雨歇雪停，唯有风声。远处的风暴还未彻底离去，以席卷一切的姿态俯视苍生，遮天蔽日。而 Beyond 飘向它，就像它一直在等他。他成了粉末，飞得那么快，化作雪花，化作尘埃，化作这空气中的氧分子。从此每个呼吸是他，每个呼吸又都不是他。

_如果这仍是你想要的，B……_

L 双臂张开躺在雪地上，空洞地看着深褐洞顶，甚至有些想要发笑。下沉感不停地将他往地下扯拽，他却回忆起自己阻止过的上万起死亡，企图用案件使自己保持清醒。与此同时，一个残酷的、他自己的声音又充满恶意地出现在底部，不停告诉他关于 B 你什么也做不了。

麻木与痛苦各占一半，一左一右，僵持不下，霸占了他一整个人。那人贴他很近的样子和消失的瞬间交替出现在 L 眼前，接着他们过去的所有记忆都在那一刻涌进脑子，一一成为背景，就像他之前失了忆，现在一下把忘却的事给找了回来。

终于，痛苦战胜麻木，思念第一次以其不可匹敌的力量掌控 L。无数陨石在他的心口里相互撞击爆炸，碎块砸向四周冰川，与破裂的巨冰一起融成岩浆，代替血液流向脏器内腑。数不清的强烈欲望几乎要将他撕裂，剧烈的痛苦在那一刻让他第一次感到自己无比恨他。原来他也恨他。原来恨就是这种感觉。

_为什么他肯放下，却还是不肯留下来？_

_为什么他道过歉了他也还是要离开？_

_为什么..._

_为什么？_

_为什么！_

_到底为什么！_

巨兽在体内蠢蠢欲动，肌肉僵硬地搐动，神经紧绷到几欲断裂，咽喉也被狠狠扼住。

反抗不能，他的痛苦就那样持续，直至无法忍受，不能呼吸—— L 以听不见的嘶吼猛地坐起——

白色世界崩塌湮灭，风暴消散，遮天席幕撤去，剥离出一个深夜的模样。

黑暗与安静相融，环绕周身。持续不断的嘀声耳鸣从睁眼那一刻起响彻在他脑海。L 想起自己并没有和 Beyond 道过歉，对方更不曾原谅过他。

心悸与胸闷还未消散，但理智已然归位。电脑闪着催促的亮光，大侦探按下隐约作痛的太阳穴，直起身继续处理案子，查看这期间各方发来的最新动态，回复来自全世界的焦急等待。黑暗中，目光依旧如炬。

没有雪山，没有风暴，没有撕心裂肺。梦里一切都消散而去，连记忆也随之有些模糊，只余下身体的感觉，孜孜不倦地提醒他那一切的真实。

麻木在这个世界里胜出，露出麻木的表情。

也没机会道歉了，L 敲下最后一个句点时想，毕竟 B 已经死了很久了。

手指搅动咖啡，他们再也无法见面的事实宛如白瓷杯里需要大量加糖的苦涩提神剂，逆时钟缓缓转成一个涡，旋绕在 L 的认知里。

-Fin-

起于2018年的一个梦，2020来补上结尾。我已经记不起当初与我相拥的人是谁，但我仍记得那场风暴来得有多壮观震撼，也记得醒来后有多疲惫空洞。我知道我想要那个人是他，而我甚至没法梦见他。

因为感冒而头晕眼痛地在深夜完成最后一部分，莫名想听Apologize，Justin Williams翻唱的，比原曲多出一种悲伤又决绝的深情。写到bb离开时莫名觉得自己就在L身边，就像我就在L身体里的某一部分，对那个人的离开不解又痛苦万分。然后刚替着 L 敲下“为什么”这几个字，背景乐就唱道 “it's too late to apologize” “it's too late” “don't call me again”……

所以 L，这是你想要的答案么？


End file.
